Problem: A day can be evenly divided into 86,400 periods of 1 second; 43,200 periods of each 2 seconds; or in many other ways. In total, how many ways are there to divide a day into $n$ periods of $m$ seconds, where $n$ and $m$ are positive integers?
Answer: A day has $86,\!400$ seconds. $86,\!400=2^7\cdot3^3\cdot5^2$, so 86,400 has $(7+1)(3+1)(2+1)=96$ positive factors. Thus there are $96/2=48$ (unordered) pairs of factors each of whose product is $86,\!400.$ Since ``$n$ periods of $m$ seconds'' is different from ``$m$ periods of $n$ seconds,'' we need to multiply $48$ by $2$ to get our final answer of $\boxed{96}$ ways.